


Светлый король и тёмный рыцарь

by roenix



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roenix/pseuds/roenix
Summary: AU по мотивам ивента годовщины, в котором Таймкипер в одной из своих временных линий наставила Милка на путь восстановителя Разрушенного Королевства.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Milk Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 6





	Светлый король и тёмный рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Пишу редко, имена транслитерированные, местами вольная интерпретация канона, небечено, могут быть опечатки.

***  
Милк просыпается рано утром. Он не из тех представителей знати, кто привык к праздному образу жизни. В конце концов, когда-то он был простым путешественником и даже планов не строил на такую серьёзную должность.  
Однако сейчас та простая жизнь кажется уже очень и очень далёкой, мантия величественным грузом ложится на плечи, а новый день приносит всё больше забот. Стоит Милку выйти из своих покоев и показаться в коридорах, как уже на пути к большому залу его окружает группа придворных.   
Он с мягкой улыбкой кивает каждому, выслушивая просьбы и отдавая распоряжения. Пока ничего необычного, но дел в королевстве никогда не бывает мало.  
Более-менее спокойно позавтракав, Милк выезжает в город, осматривает места реставраций и новых строек, следит за тем, как живет столица.   
Уже после обеда к нему подступает усталость. Королевство процветает, но ответственность за сотни его жителей, которых благодаря процветанию становится только больше – нелёгкий крест. Угораздило же его взяться поднимать былое из руин.  
Когда Милк пытается задуматься, почему же он принялся за это дело, ответ постоянно ускользает. Вот он был молодым щитоносцем, навещающим старый замок, чтобы набраться вдохновения на поиски героя из своих грез. А вот он – новоявленный король, блистательный, ничуть не хуже того молодого принца, что он встретил на заре юности.  
Такое ощущение, что где-то на середине пути незримая рука подтолкнула его к повороту, который вряд ли бы выбрал он сам. И теперь он здесь. Бросил все свои идеи о поисках, ведь их отложить легче, чем целое государство. Но накатывающие временами сожаления остались.   
Конечно, есть его старый друг Ямс, он-то своих путешествий не оставил. До сих пор где-то в далёких землях, ищет того, кто отобрал его чемпионский титул. Сейчас эта затея кажется Милку ещё более нелепой, чем в начале их знакомства.  
Но он знает, что Ямс теперь – его последняя ниточка, способная привести к Дарк Чоко. Поэтому каждого редкого письма ждёт с замиранием сердца. А вестей не слышно уже давно.  
Что же, Милк никуда не денется из королевства. Новый светлый король будет ждать, сколько потребуется, заботливо взращивая свою чудесную новую страну.  
***   
День летит за днём, и вот королю приходят нерадостные вести. На дальних рубежах видели тёмное воинство, и никто не знает, откуда оно идёт.   
Милк не хочет никем жертвовать и посылает указ деревням избегать их, как только можно, надеясь, что буря обойдёт стороной. И буря обходит, буря идёт дальше, неумолимой волной катится на столицу.  
Вести становятся всё тревожнее. Безмолвные отряды шагают и ночью, и днем, а впереди у них – чёрный рыцарь, за шлемом которого не видно лица. Эти слухи и волнуют, и будоражат. Будто гора сама идёт к королю.   
Милк устраивает смотры, объезжает казармы, произносит ободряющие речи. Он решительно настроен вести всех в бой сам, хоть его и пытаются отговаривать.   
И настает решающий день. Темная фигура у стен определённо кажется мучительно знакомой.   
Отступать нельзя, и Милк выходит вперед. Кажется, что он в своих сверкающих доспехах и с огромным щитом может отразить свет, способный развеять любую тьму.   
Навстречу ему делает шаг тот, кого он в глубине души хотел увидеть все эти годы, вот только на радостную встречу складывающаяся картина не похожа. За спиной каждого из них нарастает лязг металла. Кажется, что краски дня немного меркнут. Пронзительный и жуткий красный свет льётся на Милка сквозь щель в забрале.  
Милк вспоминает другое, мягкое и успокаивающее сияние алых глаз. Вспоминает и делает ещё несколько шагов.  
***   
К удивлению Милка, добраться до вражеского полководца получается без особых препятствий, как будто солдаты сами расступаются, открывая дорогу. Ему остаётся лишь немного подтолкнуть их щитом, даже не пуская в ход булаву.  
Но вот тёмные волны смыкаются за его спиной, схлестываются со своими врагами, и Милк понимает, что очутился в небольшом круге один на один с Дарк Чоко. Он всматривается, пытаясь понять, что же с ним стало.  
Про меч, который искал принц, всегда ходили нехорошие слухи, злые языки пророчили ему мрачную судьбу ещё в начале пути поиска великой силы. Но раньше он справлялся. Справлялся же? Ведь не может сколько угодно зачарованная, но просто вещь кого-то довести до такого безумия? Скорее, дело в тёмной магии. Ходят слухи, что даже Тысячелетний лес подвергался магическим нападениям, возможно…  
Размышления Милка прерывает свист лезвия совсем рядом с его щекой. Дарк Чоко угрожающе наступает на него, оттесняя ближе к толпе. Милк вскидывает щит и с подступающими слезами упирается на месте.   
Удары сыплются, а он продолжает всматриваться в почти неразличимое лицо, надеясь увидеть там хотя бы один знакомый проблеск. Наконец, кажется, Дарк Чоко чуть выдыхается после череды заблокированных атак, и отстраняется. В его взгляде сверху вниз на секунду появляется замешательство.  
Милк пользуется этим моментом, чтобы податься вперёд, налегая на щит. У него всё ещё не хватает духу поднять оружие, но и стоять, бездействуя, он не может. И удивительно, но этот порыв действительно заставляет Дарк Чоко отступить на пару шагов назад.   
Милк продолжает наступать, и в голове его проносятся воспоминания о тех недолгих днях, которые они с Дарк Чоко проводили вместе. Как бы ни хотелось, их не выходит отбросить. Встречи, прогулки, долгие разговоры и их самые первые поцелуи.   
В каком-то безумном порыве, которого, кажется, не ждал ни он, ни его противник, Милк толкает и валит закованного в чёрную броню воина на спину, падая поверх него. Шлем звякает о какой-то камень, а наворачивавшиеся слёзы наконец срываются и капают вниз.  
И тогда начинается что-то совсем невообразимое. Хотя очевидцам потом говорят, что в их рассказах, наверное, что-то да преувеличено или надумано, они удивительно упрямы.  
Слёзы Милка касаются окутанного тёмной энергией шлема, и тот сначала трескается, а потом начинает рассыпаться на куски. Завороженный, Милк смотрит, как безликий рыцарь потихоньку обретает знакомые черты.  
Да, его волосы грубо обрезаны на уровне плеч, левый глаз пересечён шрамом, а всё лицо потрепано годами. Но это действительно Дарк Чоко.  
Проходит ещё несколько мгновений, и вслед за шлемом начинают рассыпаться и солдаты-тени. Оторопевшие воины королевства потихоньку начинают понимать, что казавшаяся безнадёжной битва всё же обернулась их победой – или всё же победой их лидера.  
Милк улыбается этой мысли напоследок и теряет сознание.  
***   
Прохладный ветер колышет занавески госпиталя. Кажется, после битвы весна стала цвести только ярче.  
Дарк Чоко постепенно приходит в себя. Он медлит открывать глаза, вокруг слишком солнечно после долгих лет тьмы. Через прищур он видит знакомые белые очертания и всё же старается сфокусировать взгляд.  
В кресле у его кровати сидит Милк. Не тот мальчишка, смутное воспоминание о котором он пронёс даже через самые тяжёлые времена, а молодой мужчина, в котором читается стать, утраченная в какой-то момент самим Дарк Чоко. Голова запрокинута назад, а глаза закрыты – похоже, он в полудрёме.  
Дарк Чоко медленно открывает глаза всё шире, приподнимается, полусидя, на кровати, рассматривает Милка внимательнее. В нескольких местах видны царапины и наложенные бинты, но в целом он выглядит удивительно неплохо: то ли дело в его внутренних целительных силах, то ли изначально потрепало не слишком сильно.  
Дарк Чоко морщится, вспоминая недавние события и то, кто, собственно, мог Милка потрепать. Впрочем, у него есть подозрение, что даже будучи под контролем тёмной магии, он подсознательно ограждал, как мог, единственный светлый образ из своей головы от ударов подконтрольного ему теневого воинства. И в чём он уверен точно – так это в том, что именно этот образ привёл его в чувство.  
Те приказы, что ему отдавали, пока он был под наваждением, начинают потихоньку стираться из памяти, однако Дарк Чоко всё ещё понимает, что даже кроме него у Тьмы остаётся достаточно сил. Возможно, этот момент передышки сейчас будет совсем недолгим…  
– Вы очнулись! – Тихий возглас прерывает мрачные размышления.  
Проснувшийся внезапно Милк лучезарно улыбается, и под его теплым взглядом Дарк Чоко становится даже как-то неловко, ведь если бы не буквально чудо, этот парень сейчас мог бы лежать перед ним на земле мертвым. Но нет, вот он – развеял каким-то образом многолетнее проклятие и теперь ещё сияет так, будто не был сегодня на волосок от гибели или чего похуже.  
– Ты… спас меня… – начинает говорить Дарк Чоко и заходится кашлем. В горле сухо, голос хрипит, и он осознаёт, что даже не помнит, когда говорил в последний раз.  
Милк торопливо подскакивает и подаёт ему чашу с водой, стоящую у изголовья. Дарк Чоко тянется и жадно пьёт. Когда при этом его руки накрывают ладони Милка, тот вздрагивает и слегка краснеет, отводя взгляд.  
Осушив до дна, Дарк Чоко отставляет чашу в сторону, но руки Милка из своей не выпускает. Кажется, будто с этим прикосновением он окончательно успокаивается и приходит в себя, а Милк только сильнее покрывается румянцем.  
– Спасибо, – продолжает свою речь Дарк Чоко. – Спасибо и прости, что чуть не убил тебя. Я практически не контролировал себя в том состоянии.  
– Да, я понимаю, – нервно смеётся Милк, и продолжает после паузы. – Я очень рад, что вы… или мне лучше говорить «ты»?  
– Если боишься, что я всё напрочь забыл, то зря, – Дарк Чоко усмехается. Неловкий вопросительный взгляд, теплые касания, это всё больше возвращает его к прежним дням. – Ты можешь обращаться ко мне, как захочешь, Милк, ведь я помню и тебя, и то время, что мы провели вместе. Скорее, это мне стоит удивляться, как ты разглядел старого знакомого в загадочной тёмной фигуре, пришедшей… по твои, выходит, земли?  
– Да, я теперь… То есть, как я мог тебя забыть! – Милк немного путается в вопросах, но мало-помалу возвращает свои привычные запал и решимость. – Если бы меня в какой-то момент не дернуло восстанавливать это королевство, я бы отправился в путь и нашёл тебя гораздо раньше! Я бы остановил этот кошмар!   
Дарк Чоко качает головой.  
– Не стоит переживать о неслучившемся. Меня многие пытались найти и остановить. Даже не хочу вспоминать, сколько их было и что я с ними сделал.  
Милк сочувственно кивает, но вдруг заминается.  
– А может… Ты всё-таки сможешь вспомнить одного? Такой громогласный верзила с огромной пурпурной булавой? Возможно, что-то болтавший про титул чемпиона?  
– Хм… Да, может и был такой, – тон Дарк Чоко угрюм. – Если это твой друг, то сочувствую. Хотя, кажется, я его видел недавно, а в последние месяцы все мои мысли занимал марш сюда. Мог и не добить, но слишком не надейся.  
Милк печально вздыхает. Повисает гнетущее молчание.  
– Я могу уйти, как только окончательно приду в себя, – наконец говорит Дарк Чоко. – Неприятно, когда в тебе видят монстра, но по сути я им и был до недавнего времени. Вряд ли кто-то кроме тебя будет рад меня видеть в этом городе.   
Милк вскидывает голову и вырывает руку, начиная оживленно жестикулировать. Теперь его взгляд почти что грозный.  
– Что ты говоришь?! Столько лет я мечтал тебя найти, чтобы сейчас просто отпустить?  
– Ну а если чары не развеялись окончательно и ещё вернутся?  
– Тогда пусть они вернутся, когда я буду рядом! Не хватало мне снова тебя искать, если до меня дойдут слухи об этом. Особенно после того, как с моим главным связным ты неизвестно как обошёлся!  
Дарк Чоко молчит. Аргументы на самом деле довольно разумные, да и сам он предложил уйти скорее от чувства безысходности. Теперь же, почувствовав, как его не хотят отпускать, он в шаге от того, чтобы и правда остаться.   
***   
Через пару дней они оба на ногах, и Милк увлечённо водит Дарк Чоко по дворцу, городу и его окрестностям в свободное от монарших забот время. Многое изменилось не только со времен запустения, но и с прошлой жизни королевства. Какие-то кварталы были перепланированы, да и сам город стал больше. Однако некоторые здания были отреставрированы, и так умело, что мало отличаются от своего прежнего вида, вызывая у Дарк Чоко улыбку ностальгии.  
Всем интересующимся Милк тепло представляет его как старого и близкого друга, к немалому для Дарк Чоко смущению. Смущает его не только то, с какой лёгкостью все принимают тот факт, что их правитель вот так вот взял и расколдовал атаковавшую их неведомую силу в приятеля своей молодости, но и интонация, проскальзывающая у Милка, когда он упоминает об их былой «близости».   
То ли чувствуя это смущение, то ли тактично не пользуясь лишний раз своим новоприобретённым авторитетом, Милк не углубляется в тему первым, будто оставляя в случае чего Дарк Чоко место для первого шага.   
Подходящего момента долго ждать не приходится: в одну из тёплых лунных ночей уже наступающего лета, когда они засиживаются допоздна в саду, атмосфера становится удивительно располагающей. Почти все огни уже погашены, на небе проступает всё больше звёзд, где-то неподалёку поют соловьи.  
Энергичная речь Милка потихоньку замедляется, и вот он уже клюёт носом, всё ниже склоняя голову к плечу Дарк Чоко. Тот, чуть помедлив, приобнимает его за плечи и тихонько поглаживает.  
– Что ж, такие моменты точно навевают воспоминания о прошлом.  
– Правда? – рассеянно улыбается Милк, уже полностью опершись на своего спутника и направив полуприкрытые глаза в ночное небо. – И какие именно?  
– О, самые что ни на есть приятные, – Дарк Чоко пока кружит вокруг да около, немного надеясь снова увидеть у Милка застенчивый румянец. – Думаю, ты и сам неоднократно им предавался в годы нашей разлуки, а?  
– У меня достаточно светлых воспоминаний, это правда, – жмурится Милк с лёгкой улыбкой. – И даже некоторые весьма… личные. Но к чему рассуждать о поре расставания, когда сейчас мы оба здесь?  
Кажется, он слишком сонный и расслабленный, чтобы поддаваться на провокации. Что ж, прямолинейность – тоже хороший выбор.  
– Просто хочу знать наверняка, сохранились ли у тебя прежние чувства. Ты будто всячески намекал на это, но никак не говорил прямо – вот я и решил выяснить до конца твои мысли.  
Улыбка Милка расплывается шире.  
– Прямо-таки до конца? Уверен, что хочешь знать так много?  
– Думаю, я и так о многом догадываюсь. Не юли уж.   
Милк молчит, замешкавшись, но затем заговаривает:  
– Всё и правда не так сложно. Я не хотел давить на тебя, если вдруг ты подзабыл наши отношения или теперь воспринимаешь их как что-то, о чём не хочется вспоминать. Ты мне ничем не обязан, но я всё-таки скажу, что да, я всегда думал о тебе, когда мне было грустно или одиноко. И хотя я в последнее время не был обделён ничьим вниманием… никто больше так и не запал мне в сердце. А что насчёт тебя?  
– Знаешь, когда ты главнокомандующий в армии Тьмы, то как-то не до интрижек, – фыркает Дарк Чоко. – Это странное ощущение, на самом деле. Как будто, очнувшись от морока, я вернулся на годы назад, а всё то время и не жил вовсе. Но с другой стороны – я точно не тот, что раньше. Нет того запала, жажды силы и власти. Может быть, я немного устал. Чем дольше я здесь остаюсь, тем меньше мне хочется куда-то уходить.   
– Вот и оставь уже эти мысли. Я точно не хочу, чтобы ты покидал меня. Осталось что-то от твоей любви или нет, но я не хотел бы терять тебя снова.  
Дарк Чоко успокаивающе поглаживает Милка по мягким белым волосам. Его отросшие кудри вьются чуть меньше, чем прежде, и падают на плечи. Дарк Чоко отводит их в сторону и оставляет на шее нежный поцелуй.  
– Не переживай. Теперь я точно не оставлю тебя. Можно сказать, для нас теперь всё снова только начинается.  
***   
После этого разговора по душам их жизнь кажется совсем уж идилличной. Каких-то тревожащий новостей не поступает, а дела всего королевства потихоньку идут на лад, что не может не радовать. Милк, конечно, не устает хлопотать на благо своих подданных, налаживая связи с другими странами и городами, однако теперь у него появляется больше поводов расслабиться.   
Дарк Чоко в какой-то момент начинает внимательнее присматриваться к тренировкам нового набора оруженосцев, а затем наконец стряхивает с себя пыль, собираемую по архивам, где он узнавал о пропущенных событиях в мире; и увлеченно руководит их боевым обучением. На какое-то серьёзное звание он не претендует – и так хватает косых взглядов капитана рыцарей, но это не мешает ему собирать вокруг себя группки восторженной молодёжи, всегда готовой послушать его кажущиеся сказками старые байки. А то, что на него теперь смотрят не только как на угрозу или странноватого королевского фаворита, несомненно радует.  
Поначалу Дарк Чоко слегка напрягает, что Милк так открыто проявляет своё внимание, но со временем эта приятная расслабленность передаётся и ему. Когда однажды они обедают в уединении, обсуждая ближайшие планы, и в комнату влетает посыльная, он почти не вздрагивает – здесь больше неожиданности, чем застанности врасплох.  
– Ваше… Величество… – она тяжело дышит, явно бежала изо всех сил. – Простите, что отвлекаю, но это срочно! Думаю, вы и сами захотите знать!  
– Что же случилось? – мягко спрашивает Милк, опуская на стол чашку, но продолжая поглаживать Дарк Чоко по руке.  
– В город явился Ямс! Которого вы около полугода назад объявили пропавшим, он всё-таки вернулся! Кажется, за это время он что-то пропустил и как всегда немного не в духе… Если вы хотите его видеть, то я могу передать это. Или попробовать назначить ему какое-то время, если вы хотите сперва закончить свои дела?  
Пока посыльная без передышки тараторит, Милк постепенно меняется в лице, и наконец кивает:  
– Я не прочь увидеть его как можно скорее. Малый зал ведь свободен?  
– Думаю, да! Я тогда побегу и постараюсь сопроводить его как можно скорее!  
Когда шум шагов стихает, Дарк Чоко кидает внимательный взгляд на Милка.  
– Не тот случайно, о котором ты меня в самом начале спрашивал?  
– Да, да, это он, – Милк кажется радостным, но при этом растерянным. – Где же он пропадал всё это время? Видимо, я недостаточно выделил сил на поиски…  
– Не переживай прежде времени. Скорее всего, он сам тебе сейчас всё объяснит.  
– Видно, что ты с ним не знаком, – Милк нервно смеется. – Это он с меня объяснений будет требовать. А может и с тебя. Даже не знаю, стоит ли тебе попадаться ему на глаза.  
– Сам решай, похоже, я не до конца осознаю текущую ситуацию, – Дарк Чоко поводит плечами. – Допивай уже, и направимся для начала ближе к месту встречи.  
Милк кивает, делает последний глоток чая и выходит из комнаты. Дарк Чоко идёт следом. Какого-то особого плана они составить не успевают, потому что в паре коридоров от малого зала сталкиваются лицом к лицу с виновником всей суеты.  
Ямс первым замечает Милка и Дарк Чоко, сосредоточенных на разговоре, и с каким-то неразборчивым криком бросается им навстречу. Его глаза горят явно не от радости встречи.  
К счастью, Милк быстро реагирует, перехватывая Ямса и пытаясь успокаивающе хлопать его по спине, пока тот продолжает изрыгать ругательства, а посыльной и Дарк Чоко остаётся только в недоумении смотреть на эту картину, чуть посторонившись.   
Постепенно Ямс подуспокаивается и переходит на осмысленную речь. Милк аккуратно ведёт его к залу, где изначально намеревался поговорить, попутно успевая благодарно кивнуть посыльной и дать знак Дарк Чоко последовать за ним. Тот, помедлив, идёт, попутно думая, что он умение общаться с неординарными личностями подрастерял, а вот Милку этого не занимать.  
Когда в итоге все трое рассаживаются и никто не пытается ни на кого наброситься, наконец-то начинается разговор. В ходе него Дарк Чоко с удивлением открывает для себя, что он «даже в роли тёмного кого-то там не в состоянии нормально добить соперника», «не соизволил поискать посягнувшего на его честь в ближайшей же деревне, где тот отлеживался месяцами» и, что самое интересное, Милку он «позорно проиграл, и теперь ничего не стоит, как чемпион, с которым нужно было сразиться». Ах, да, и ещё ему не стоит и думать, что появившийся после всего этого у Ямса шрам на глазу делает их в чём-то похожими.   
Всё это, похоже, означает, что Дарк Чоко может особо не опасаться за своё спокойствие, но всё внимание Ямса теперь окончательно переключено на Милка. Встревать в их разговор Дарк Чоко после нескольких бесплодных попыток даже не пытается и лишь тоскливо смотрит, ожидая развязки.  
– Победивший чемпиона тоже может считаться чемпионом! Хватит это отрицать!  
– Мы сражались без всяких правил и объявления условий. Просто прими тот факт, что этот титул настолько устарел, что передавать его нет смысла.  
– Конечно, легко рассуждать о бессмысленности титула, когда у тебя даже никто не пытался его отбить! Тебе тут слово грубое боятся сказать, не то что бросить серьёзный вызов.  
– Здесь никто и не помнит о старых турнирах, а кто помнит, не придаёт чрезмерного значения! Что за правила могут быть с передачей? А если претендент и чемпион убьют друг друга? Если он просто умрёт в результате несчастного случая? Ямс, твоё бунтарство это твоё дело, но если уж хочешь на что-то претендовать, то и обязательства это может накладывать.  
Милк переводит дух и устало косится в сторону Дарк Чоко.   
– Знаешь, я пытаюсь в чём-то тебя убедить, но кажется, есть более простое решение. Дарк, дай мне список, который мы обсуждали чуть раньше.  
Покопавшись в карманах, Дарк Чоко обнаруживает, что действительно захватил несколько бумаг с собой, и молча протягивает Милку. Тот берёт их, листает под нетерпеливым взглядом Ямса и наконец удовлетворённо объявляет:  
– Вот оно! Было предложение через месяц провести турнир, причём собрать на него воинов не просто со всей страны, но и из соседних. Отличное поле для дипломатических контактов, но и тебя, мне кажется, должно заинтересовать. К чему выяснение старого чемпионства, когда грядёт новое?  
Ямс смотрит на него с прищуром. Милк улыбается. Ямс щурится сильнее. Милк продолжает улыбаться. Наконец, Ямс шумно выдыхает:  
– Сойдёт.   
Он встаёт, идёт к выходу и напоследок бросает:  
– Совсем тут вдвоём размякли. Надеюсь, за месяц успеют собрать достойных противников. А с вами ещё увидимся.  
Ямс удаляется, и какое-то время стоит непривычная тишина. Потом Дарк Чоко слабо улыбается:  
– Что ж, с ещё одной бескровной победой, Ваше Величество.  
– Да брось. Я мог бы и быстрее сообразить, а не разводить бессмысленные споры.  
– Нет, правда, идея хорошая. У нас много кто мастерски владеет оружием, я в последнее время плотнее с ними общаюсь, но всё равно не уверен, на кого бы ставил. А тут ещё и заморские воители.  
– Ох, насчёт заморских рано говорить, из Йогурки мне ещё не приходил ответ…  
– Тсс, не переживай. Ещё придёт. Думаю, наше королевство увидит ещё много новых интересных лиц. А пока я предлагаю продолжить наш небольшой отдых, который так резко прервали.


End file.
